In the case where product development is carried out based on a memory trend assumed at the time of the system development planning, there is a risk that memory operation in a specific case or at a specific timing is unknown at the time of actually designing details of the system because the specification of the memory to be used is not fixed yet.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-149318.